fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rant
ANY READERS THAT WISH TO VENT THEIR ANGER, DO IT HERE. WITH ONE CAVEAT "YOU MUST COMBINE WIT WITH WISDOM." ---- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH "Sorry - I just had to let that out." In My Humble Opinion: Fable II was by far a better game than Fable III. I will try to mention some of the most obvious reasons and I hope some readers will add reasons why they agree or disagree. Time 1.The only way to tell what time it is in Fable III is to go to a sleeping location and pretend to be going to bed. While in Fable II you need only enter the menu to find out. This is a critical matter in Fable II as you must consider travel time and event timing very carefully. Donating funds into the Temple of Light "when then sun was at its Zenith" was no problem. Just play fetch in the nearby pond, (or pool maybe) until the time is right. Try donating to the Albion Treasury between 12:00 am to 1:00 am. Just to find out if your killing in the freakin day or night time is a problem. The Dog 2.The dog in Fable III is a "XXXXXX, XXXX, XXXX in the XXX!! The mother XXXXXX could not find his own XXXXXXX!!"(Censored) I mean he often doesn't point out dig spots or treasure that you know are there, "HELLO I am looking at this with the number 20 on it!" Or he barks at treasure that isn't there. Then he growls when no danger is present, and walks around like the Queen of Sheba when there is. Yes I know the dog in Fable II growled in certain places for no apparent reason, but I cut him some slack because he was such an asset on so many occasions. I assumed it was due to something you would encounter later on in the game, or in a DLC. I just loved to play fetch with my dog in Fable II, as I have trained obedience dogs and liked to practice water retrevals with "My Angel". You could line up your throw and then stand still and watch as your dog got better and better at finding the ball. Honestly I cried when I got the GROWL book for shooting 10 gargoyles and my dog was gone, because I had chosen SACRIFICE with that character. (I was still learning the game and waited much too long to begin the Gargoyle quest). I just thought they were there to distract you, like the villagers. I even sold my rubber balls and shovels in anger. (I did not need more money as I invested in real estate early, and made a killing.) As you can tell, I was unaware, at the time, of Knothole Island, the DLC that was to come, to revive him. But even this has shadows of PET SEMITARY on it. ---- I totally agree with that. My last dog was a Chesapeake Bay Retriever and he was like the Fable II dog. We took obedience training together and even earned the "Companion Dog" title at AKC dog shows. My current dog is an English Bull Dog and, with all due respect to the UK, he's as dumb as a box-o-rocks. If I let go of the leash for just a second it's a 50/50 bet on which direction he'll run, just like the Fable III dog. Hope they get him "fixed" before Fable - The Journey.ChitownCooperator 11:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Choosing Expressions 3.The expression wheel in Fable II vs the limited expressions of Fable III. In Fable II you had to consider your expressions to NPCs carefully. Then you had to either choose to either hit or miss the expression depending on the desired effect. This is much more like real life than Fable III, unless you go around dancing with and hugging every one you meet. (Or maybe you just fart in their face and belch at them) Choosing Gifts 4.The ability to choose to give a gift to someone, just because you want to, and not just because it was to complete a quest. You also had to make sure their or your spouse wasn't watching when you did this, or something even more amorous. "wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know what I mean?" The Weapons 5.The Fable II weapon augmentation system kept you more involved with constantly improving your weapons and not just switching from one to another to match what your doing the next moment. "Oo-Oo-Oo, I'm gonna dig something up, I better (equip) my " (that I will never use in battle cause the sword sucks). Also in Fable II there was a good balance between the store-bought weapons that you could modify to your preference and the pre-augmented legendary weapons you acquired during your adventures. In Fable III the Hero weapons that your parent left you were always the weakest weapon of their kind. Would it have been so hard to give these weapons rewards to match their cosmetic morphs? Sub-targeting 6.The ability to sub-target a specific part of the opponent in Fable II was a lovely touch. I loved climbing atop the ridge in Bower Lake and using head-shots on the mercenaries in their camp below, with my Master Flintlock Rifle or the Perforator. (Or maybe you preferred to kill them with nut-busters. Owwww that hurts!) That reminds me of the consideration of a weapons range in Fable II. If you can shoot 60 yards and they can only shoot 50 yards, just stay 55 yards away. It don't take a genius to know who's going to die then. Gargoyles vs Gnomes 7.The Gargoyle quest in Fable II was much more challenging than finding the Gnomes in Fable III. You really had to search for some of them, not just fall over them. (Stereo sound is really appreciated when trying to find those little XXXXXX XXXXXXX (Censored) Silver Keys 8.On the topic of ongoing quests, don't forget finding the 50(51) silver keys was also a challenge. You do know there were 7 in not just 6? Having to Pay to Slow Time or Summon Creatures 9.Putting "Time in a Bottle" was necessary when Spell Weaving was created, and I do kinda like spell weaving, but I also missed using the time spell and the direction joy-pad to teleport behind a enemy and wail away from behind. (I think this was called the "assassin's rush" somewhere) This also got me out of some corners I got stuck in without having to go to the menu and teleport back to an area. Also using the Raise Dead was a great way to even the odds in a group battle without having to use potions all the time. Manual vs Automatic Remodeling 10.Having Jasper do the remodeling seemed like a good idea at first but he just kept using the armor and whiskey or spirits kegs. I would have much more preferred that he used furniture that you could find items in. Logan's Law 11.Has anyone noticed in Fable III you can remove you clothes and do a Vulgar Thrust in view of children and the guards say nothing. Shows how much laws and morals can be corrupted in just 50 years. Using Expressions 12. The expressions can be used in other ways than just making friends. For example to find out if any eyes are on you, when attempting to steal undetected, use the Trophy expression then watch if crowns appear over your head to know if you are being watched. The Vulgar Thrust can be used to find the "flirty" or "raunchy" NPCs in your vicinity. The chicks that are "hot to trot", think it's funny. Jobs 13. Jobs: In Fable II the jobs were all different. I hated the blacksmith job but as you increased your level it would have an effect on your brawn and melee strength. The woodchopping was easier and affected your stature and ranged attact power. It was so cool when the dog did his backflip every time you hit 10 consecutive chops without missing. And bartending was also not too hard. The chicks would come from miles around to hit on me when I would start pouring out the drinks in my bar. In Fable III it's Green, Blue or Yellow for all the jobs, with very little difference between them. Diving 14. Diving: In Fable II there were many spots that you could practice diving over and over again. Who remembers where the tallest dive was? (The one that unlocked the achievement) It was right inside Fairfax Castle itself when you defend your castle from invaders after sleeping there the first time. In Fable III the only half-way decent one was in the Reliquary, big wow. Having Fun With WILL 15. Didn't you ever just want to scare the crap out of a villager but not kill them? Sure you can do evil expressions or take them on a tour of the Dark Sanctum in Fable III. But Fable II lets you have fun with the villagers. I loved to turn off the safety and then use 'Raise Dead' to watch my little friends take a few whacks at the NPCs. Or try using 'Chaos' on that smug looking Gamemaster, that you just know cheated you out of your money. Watching him squirm was well worth the useless gold that you lost. (I never trusted electronic games of chance because it would be so easy for the program to guarantee that you will lose.) How Do You Sleep? 16. In Fable II there is, what is called, a sleeping bonus to many of the properties. You had to consider where you bedded down to rest in order to acquire a desired bonus. My prefered location through much of the game was Miracle Manor in Bowerstone Market. Until you could buy Brightwood Tower, Bloodstone Mansion, or Castle Fairfax, this was the only available property which would give you health regeneration. In Fable III health regeneration was automatic and it didn't matter if you slept in your castle or on a mat on the ground in the Chillbreath Caverns. Counterpoint How about some of you who loved Fable III? Add here why you thought it was better. Admittedly there are many things about Fable III that could have been improved. However, let's not forget that for the first time in the Fable series your character has a voice. It's not just a fantasy/RPG version of The Sims anymore. The dialoge allows you to connect more with your character and the relationships your character develops. I found Fable III to be a much more powerful game on an emotional level because of that. Yes, I cried when Walter died. Bawled like a baby. Not ashamed to admit it either. It took me a while to defeat the Crawler-possessed Walter because I couldn't bring myself to kill him. How many videogames, especially in this day and age, make you think, or care, that much about the violence in them? Well done, Lionhead. ---- The cast of voice actors was simply phenomenonal. Simon Pegg, Bernard Hill, Stephen Fry, and Michael Fassbender are all brilliant actors with great voices. Their voices added so much depth to their characters and the storyline and attracted more attention to a great series of games. Good voice work is key to setting the tone and it was nice to hear more unique voices throughout the game this go around. Also, I love the dynamic touch in expressions. I started playing Fable III after suffering a shoulder injury and it was one of the few things I could do that didn't hurt. In real life, I couldn't pick up my daughter, throw her up in the air, or tickle her but in the game I could. I know that there are many gamers who play because of their physical limitations in the real world and I'm sure I'm not the only one who enjoyed a more personal feel to the interactions. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 22:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thank you GB for your interest in my Rant. You added wit by not even mentioning John Cleese as Jasper, who had me in stitches every time he quipped. And the "dynamic touch" part was even funnier. I will admit the Good Parenting Pack was a lovely touch but by removing the ability to freely choose expressions made me feel handcuffed when trying to express myself. I felt even more handcuffed when after only a few minutes into the game I had to make a decision of life or death that caused death whatever my choice was. That wasn't fair. Anyway, now you got your feet wet and must now create your own fanon. Good luck and don't be afraid to stumble, that is how you will learn to fly.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Gifting 1.The ability to give/recieve gifts to/from your henchman made item collecting much easier in Fable III, although in Fable II you can "transfer" money and/or experience to a henchman if you know the trick. Since this was first written , I have learned how items can be gifted to other players on-line, but you still can't give items to your own off-line profiles. And you still can't give any of the 3 slot or 4 slot weapons or rare augments from away. Property Management 2.The ability to buy, sell, or repair property from the Sanctuary made property management so much easier. I later discovered how to open the demon door in Westcliff and can only cringe when I think of having to go all around increasing rent, as I own most of Albion's property. Annoying Villagers 3.People weren't always following you around saying "Buy me a ring"-"You gotta have a ring"-"My friends want to know when I am getting a ring"-"Ring"-"Ring"-"Ring" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!. Man this drove me crazy in Fable II. Expression Control 4. The use of expressions to impact your world was less complicated and by choosing whether to hold it to completion or releasing before(or after) gave one a level of control to the effect it would have. When meeting new NPCs and wanting to earn Guild seals with evil expressions you can just press the Fart or Threaten (X button) to earn the seal then use a complete Chicken or a short Dance or Hug. This, if done right, prevents you from having relationship quests piling up the ying-yang. Hairstyles 5. I liked the ability of owning a hair style, facial hair, or tattoo after buying or finding it. This would have made opening the Brightwood Demon Door much easier but then again do you want easy or challenging? Your call. Checking Status and Stats 6. In Fable III it is much easier to check if you have an STD after unprotected you-know-what. Remember having to go to your status screen and cursoring allllll the way down to the bottom of the list to check? This positive note for Fable III has been countered by the "patch" that must be downloaded when choosing to play on-line. Now my game does an automatic save whenever unprotected sex results in conception. Although I know that it is possible to open the Demon Door in Brightwall by adopting, I just could not resist the temptation to open this door early in my current play-through. What was once one of my bragging rights is now my shame as my wife gave me "the gift that keeps on giving". Not a bad track record though. 6 biological children and over 2000 sexual encounters and only 1 STD to show for it ain't too bad. Co-op Mode Improved 7.I love the ability for my henchman/woman to equip and dress themselves with whatever they have in inventory and to display their wings, if they have them. P.S. Even heroes who have earned good wings can display evil wings in another's world. (When slaughtering villagers and guards for example.) You also have the ability to shop and exchange items back and forth, and even get married have kids or merely be business partners. You can also interact with a co-op partner, although you do not have the ability to select your expressions, except for the choices the game gives you. If you got this far then Thank You To anyone reading this: Has there been any mention of the apparent tendency of Fable II being a right-handed game and Fable III being left-handed? An old method of solving mazes was to imagine placing your right or left hand on the wall and following the path that it took you. In Fable II, I found the most useful tactic was the right-handed method. (swimming in the river in Westcliff is a good example of this tendency as if you go left you will be taken straight to the exit) In Fable III I have taken to a left handed approach and it seems to work better. Remember RIGHT is MIGHT, LEFT is EVIL.?Garry Damrau(talk) 11:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Garry Damrau